Mirror
by potato95
Summary: "Siapa yang kau cari sebenarnya?" [Yoongi Jimin fanfiction]


**Title** : Mirror

 **Cast** : Bangtan's member, Seventeen member

 **Main Pairing** : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

 **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their selves, but the story belong to me

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah membaca rumor yang berkembang diantara penggemar _hyung_?" Namjoon bertanya pada Soekjin yang saat itu tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk anggota BTS dan kebetulan saat itu tugas Namjoon untuk membantunya.

"Rumor mengenai apa? Kau tahu sendiri jika banyak rumor yang berkembang diantara mereka." Jawabnya.

"Yang mengatakan jika Jimin sudah mememiliki kekasih dan Hosoek adalah seorang _bi_."

Soekjin tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Sang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ memutuskan untuk duduk dan meraih segelas air lalu meneguknya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan rumor seperti itu. Mereka mempercayainya?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak begitu tahu mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin mereka mempercayainya, _Well_ kau tahu tak semua rumor itu salah."

Soekjin mengangguk, ia menyetujui ucapan sang _leader_.

" _Well_ selama itu tak menimbulkan masalah biarkan mereka berspekulasi." Ujar Soekjin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Lagipula apa gunanya mempercayai sebuah rumor. Aku fikir fans kita tidak sebodoh itu." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang baru saja memasuki dapur sekaligus ruang makan mereka.

Namjoon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sang _hyung_. Ia meraih satu toples kripik yang ada didekatnya dan membukanya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ , aku juga mendengar rumor mengenai dirimu yang sedang dibicarakan fans." Ucap Namjoon disela-sela kegiatannya memakan kripik.

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan rumor itu Namjoon." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada yang sarat dengan sarkatisme.

Namjoon dan Soekjin hanya saling melempar senyum mendengar apa yang dilontarkan sang pemuda berkulit pucat. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Min Yoongi, fikir mereka.

" _Well_ , aku sedikit mempercayainya." Ucap Namjoon.

"Kau? Mempercayainya? Apa kau tak lagi berfikir rasional dengan kemampuan otakmu? Kalau begitu aku harus mempercayainya jika orang sepertimu percaya pada hal seperti itu"

"Hmm, entahlah."

"Rumor apa _by the way_?" Tanya Soekjin.

"Mereka mengatakan jika saja Yoongi _hyung_ mempunyai kekasih maka kekasihnya pastilah kekasihnya semenjak ia sebelum debut."

"Wow, bagaimana mereka bisa menyebarkan rumor seperti itu." Ucap Soekjin disertai dengan tawa geli di akhir kalimatnya. "Tidakkah mereka tahu seperti apa Yoongi."

"Disitulah hal menariknya _hyung_. Menurutku rumor itu mengandung kebenaran sekalipun probabilitasnya rendah. Seseorang seperti Min Yoongi masih menjaga hubungan baik itu romantic maupun tidak dengan seseorang berarti dia berarti untuk seorang Min Yoongi."

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa membuatmu mempercayainya?"

"Menurutku kau dapat membuat lirik jika mempunyai inspirasi."

"Hal itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa." Sangkal Yoongi cuek.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki pengalaman tentang hal itu."

"Mungkin saja alasan itu benar. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan jika aku tengah menjalani sebuah hubungan penuh romantisme."

"Bagaimana dengan inisial JH?"

Yoongi memutar matanya bosan. Sang pemuda mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia temanku."

"Teman dekat maksudmu?"

"Terserahlah kau mau berfikir seperti apa." Ucap Yoongi.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan dapur. Ia menoleh saat mendengar Namjoon berucap.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya."

"Aku melakukannya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika ia temanku."

"Apa hanya itu penyangkalan yang bisa diucapkan seorang Min Yoongi. Kau terlalu baik jika begitu _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon dengan seringaian yang lebar diwajahnya, Yoongi tahu jika Namjoon akan tetap menyimpulkan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan Soekjin dengan wajah bingung namun sarat dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Jadi siapa JH?"

"Kekasih Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

.

Anggota Bangtan menghabiskan sore hari mereka diruang latihan. Jadwal _comeback_ mereka akan segera datang dan mereka mau tak mau harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan terlebih koreografi mereka kali ini dapat terbilang sulit. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat setelah dua jam latihan dance. Kecuali Jimin yang keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu karena ada panggilan dari atasan mereka.

Mereka semua meraih botol minuman dan menegak liquid tak berwarna itu untuk meredakan rasa haus yang seakan membakar tenggorokan mereka. Kebenyakan dari mereka memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya, tak terkecuali untuk Yoongi, namun sang pemuda menambahkan kegiatannya dengan terfokus pada ponselnya. Dan Namjoon menyeringai melihat hal itu.

"Kau menghubungi kekasihmu?"

Ucapan Namjoon menarik atensi semua member yang sebelumnya terdistraksi oleh hal lain. Ada ekspresi terkejut diwajah mereka pada awalnya namun dengan cepat berganti dengan ekspresi penuh keingintahuan kecuali Soekjin yang memilih untuk ikut sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ memiliki kekasih?" Pertanyaan itu disuarakan oleh Tae _hyung_.

"Menurutmu mengapa aku membuat pernyataan seperti jika _hyung_ tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Entahlah mungkin Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang ingin menggoda Yoongi- _hyung_." Ucap Jungkook.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

"Siapa tahu." Ucap Tae _hyung_.

Ia berjalan kearah Jungkook yang saat itu tengah duduk disebelah Soekjin. Sang pemuda duduk disebelah sang maknae dan menyampirkan tangannya dipundak Jongkook, seolah menegaskan jika anggota termuda dari Bangtan adalah kekasihnya, dan mengabaikan rasa panas yang ia rasakan karena kalori yang terbakar setelah latihan.

"Jadi benarkah _hyung_ memiliki kekasih? Aku penasaran siapa yang bisa tahan dengan orang seperti Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir kalau kata-kata yang kau keluarkan penuh dengan kata satir? Kalau aku yang menjadi kekasihmu aku takkan tahan." Ucap Namjoon

"Lagipula kau memang bukan kekasihku. Mana mau aku dengan orang sepertimu."

"Ok baiklah, jadi siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini? Siapa kekasih Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Namanya JH."

"JH siapa?" Ucap Tae _hyung_ dan Hosoek hamper bersamaan.

"Apa itu Jung Hosoek?" Tanya sang maknae yang membuat mereka menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Kenapa pertnayaan bodoh itu singgah dikepalamu? Apa jadinya jika Hobi- _hyung_ disatukan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Akan jadi spesies yang aneh." Ujar Tae _hyung_.

"Hey kau fikir berada dalam satu hubungan itu akan mencapuri bagaimana rupa kita."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian punya anak? Akan mengerikan membayangkan seorang anak dengan senyum selebar senyum Hobi- _hyung_ dan berucap seperti Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Ayolah, memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan tentang sebuah hubungan? Hanya berbuat asusila yang didasarkan cinta? Hina sekali cara berfikirmu" Namjoon mengomentari pernyataan Tae _hyung_.

"Terkadang ada hasrat yang tak terbentung, seperti kau tidak memikirkan hal yang sama saja _hyung_. Kau fikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Soekjin _hyung_."

Namjoon mendecis mendengar ucapan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya sementara orang yang juga disebut –Soekjin— menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja ia malu. Mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya rahasia diketahui orang lain membuatnya malu setengah mati, terlebih dibicarakan didepan umum seperti ini. Jika ia bisa mati karena malu, mungkin Soekjin sudah mati dari tadi. Sementara Namjoon, seolah tak punya rasa malu hanya tersenyum bodoh saat ditatap sinis oleh Soekjin.

"Dan percakapan ini mengarah pada hal yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan. Well, aku tak ingin mendengar secara specific bagaimana hubungan pribadi kalian. Dan kita membicarakan apa tadi?" Sela Hosoek.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak mengetahui apa-apa. Aku tahu kau juga—"

"Berhentilah berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang tak sepantasnya dibicarakan." Yoongi menghela nafas, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan fikiran orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Terlalu kasar jika disebutkan sebagai fikiran milik orang tak waras, namun terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang waras.

"Ah, aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan untuk mengorek informasi kembali mengenai kekasihmu." Ucap Namjoon.

"Gezz, lakukan sesukamu."

Seolah mendapatkan persetujuan tak langsung dari sang subject, mereka yang haus akan keingintahuan duduk melingkar dengan spontan dengan Yoongi sebagai titik temunya. Menyisakan seseorang yang memang sedari tadi tidak disana. Park Jimin tidak disana karena atasan mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Dan tampaknya sang pemuda akan ketinggalan sedikit informasi mengenai _hyung_ favoritenya

"Jadi siapa dia?" Mulai Soekjin.

Yongi terkekeh pelan, ia menatap Soekjin.

"Siapa JH ini?"

"Kau mendengar sendiri jika dia temanku."

"Kenapa kau membuat simpul tak terurai dari pertanyaan yang diajukan untukmu setelah kau memberikan uluran?" Tanya Namjoon yang merasa Yoongi membuat semuanya menjadi berbelit-belit.

"Kalian yang membuatnya menjadi sulit. Jangan campuri urusanku dan semuanya akan menjadi mudah." Ucap Yoongi.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih botol yang ada disampingnya lalu meneguknya. Ia kemudian meraih ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman satu groupnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis diwajahnya. Sementera yang ditinggalka hanya menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya disertai dengan mimic kesal. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, Yoongi menoleh.

"Dan karena kalian seseorang yang aku percaya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Jika kalian menyebutkannya sebagai hubungan berbagi kata penuh romantisme terlalu berlebihan, anggap saja aku hanya terlibat suatu hubungan yang cukup dekat."

.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu ruangan yang memang disediakan bagi mereka untuk menari dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Terkadang membuat mereka penasaran adalah hal yang menyenangkan, ia yakin mereka akan semakin frustasi dan larut dalam rasa keingintahuan setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dan _by the way_ dia tidak menyangka jika sebuah rumor dapat dengan mudah membuat anggota BTS mengetahui rahasianya –sebenarnya tak bisa disebutkan sebagai rahasia karena dia bukannya merahasiakan hanya tak mengungkapkannya—. Dan lagipula, menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan mereka mengetahuinya. Bukankah akan membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah?

Yoongi berjalan dengan focus pada ponselnya, sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal dengan sedikit membungkuk ataupun melempar senyum seadanya. Ia sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. Hingga saat akan keluar dari bangunan yang menjadi naungannya didunia entertaint, ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Salah seorang member dari groupnya.

"Kau akan pergi _hyung_?"

"Begitulah? Lagipula latihan sudah selesai."

"Kau akan ke dorm?" Tanya Jimin seraya meraih sebuah botol dari kantong palstik yang ia bawa.

Sang pemuda menyerahkan botol itu pada Yoongi dengan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang Yoongi temui saat ini.

"Untukku?"

"Ya _hyung_ , kita harus menjaga kesehatan bukan?"

Yoongi menangguk dan membuka botol yang diberikan Jimin lalu meneguknya. Dan kemudian ia berucap terimaksih kepada sang dongsaeng.

"Sama-sama _hyung_. Oh ya, kau akan bertemu temanmu lagi?"

"Begitulah aku akan mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya."

"Setidaknya dia temanmu _hyung_."

Jimin melempar senyum sekali lagi, ia menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan. Dan berjalan meninggalkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam yang setelah itu menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa masih ada orang naïf seperti dirinya didunia semacam ini. Sedikit membenci bagaimana pemuda yang menjadi favoritenya itu terlalu polos.

.

.

Park Jimin membuka pintu ruangan dance mereka, seketika ia melihat teman-temannya yang masih duduk berkelonpok. Ia mengerinyit heran, bagaimana tidak, biasanya mereka akan menyibukkan diri mereka sendiri degan ponsel atau berbincang –hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh maknae line—, kini mereka duduk hamper membentuk sebuah lingkarang dengan titik temu yang baru saja hilang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Semuanya menatap Jimin lalu melempar senyum tipis.

"Hanya sebuah rumor."

.

.

Yoongi menurunkan masker berwarna hitam yang ia gunakan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sekalipun ia tidak menyukainya, ia harus menggunakan masker dan topi untuk menghindari fansnya menyadari keberadaannya ditempat umum seperti ini. Ya walaupun tempat itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai tempat umum.

Ia meneguk sedikit liquid berwarna hitam yang baru saja ia pesan seraya menunggu seseorang yang dikatakan oleh membernya sebagai kekasih seorang Min Yoongi. Sebuah sneyum terpatri diwajahnya, _seorang kekasih ya_ , sepertinya panggilan itu tidak begitu buruk walaupun kenyataannya hubungan mereka tidak ditaburi dengan ungkapan-ungkapan penuh cinta. Malah sebaliknya.

"Aku terlambat." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai eboni yang langsung duduk dihadapannya.

"Perlukah aku perjelas?" Ucap Yoongi seraya memutar matanya bosan.

Sang lawan bicaranya hanya melempar senyum tipis padanya. Setelah itu ia menyibukkan diri dengan menu dihadapannya. Memilih secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue sebagai hidangannya.

"Tak adakah permintaan maaf?"

"Perlukah?"

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau meminum vitamin dan kopi bersamaan? Wah betapa hebatnya seorang Min Yoongi."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku hanya ingin berbagi ilmu jika meminum keduanya tak baik."

"Itu berarti sama untukku."

Lawan bicara Yoongi tak membalas ucapannya, membiarkan ucapan yang sarat akan godaan itu begitu saja. Dan tentu saja Yoongi tak merasa marah atau kesal, karena ia tahu kebiasaan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan lagumu?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk _comeback_ maksudmu?"

"Tak ada masalah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Semuanya stabil."

Lagi, sunyi tercipta diantara mereka, namun tak ada yang ingin memecahkannya. Karena saat itu keberadaan masing-masing sudah cukup. Sedikit berlebihan untuk seseorang yang mengatakan tidak terjerat dalam hubungan romantisme, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Kehadiran satu sama lain sudah cukup.

"Ah kau dengan rumor tentangku?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku mendengarnya?"

"Tidakkah kau tertarik dengan kehidupan kekasihmu ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa, kali ini cukup keras. Hamper saja ia tersedak saat menyuap potongan _cake_ yang ia pesan saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. _Kekasih?_ Yang benar saja.

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan kita menjadi kekasih? Memikirkannya saja membuatku geli."

"Hey, mereka bilang aku memiliki kekasih semenjak sebelum aku debut dan satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku adalah dirimu."

"Lantas kau menganggap aku kekasihmu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku menyukaimu dan rasa nyaman itu tak terbantahkan."

"Lantas aku menjadi kekasihmu begitu?"

"Kau menyukaiku bukan?"

"Itu tak bisa menjadi alasan."

"Lagipula kita saling membutuhkan."

"Gezz, siapapun tahu hal itu."

"Lantas sudah jelas kalau kau kekasihku."

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku _hyung._ Itu membuatku merinding."

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Jihoon-ah"

 **TBC**

 **Mind reviewing?**


End file.
